Girls
by SerenityFrogLuvr3
Summary: A nine year old Edward gets his first taste of the confusing world of women.
1. Kisses

An adorable little scene that has been bouncing through my head for a while. I finally decided that the FMA characters would play it out nicely. It actually started out as a tiny snatch of memory in another fic I'm writing, but I've decided that that particular story is never gonna be anything more than a sketchy idea. But this little part always made me smile, so I finally decided that it deserved a story of its own.

**Disclaimer- I am expecting Ed and Al in a package from Argentina any day now, and stand by my mailbox every morning in pathetic anticipation. But until then, I own nothing.**

Enjoy!

* * *

Two children sat on a grassy hill, looking down at the landscape laid out before them. The girl had a distant smile on her face as she studied the houses and winding dirt roads that made up home. She loved being on top of this hill, loved being able to see the place where she lived from up here. 

The boy, on the other hand, loved the hilltop for a different reason. It gave him immense pleasure to be able to see all that lay beyond the borders of his tiny village. It was thrilling to imagine all that could be found in the places he could see only from up here. It reminded him that a whole world lay out there, and the view from the hilltop gave him a small taste of that.

They didn't know how long they sat like that, each lost in their own world, but soon they were brought back to reality by the setting sun. The little blond girl looked over at her companion and nudged him.

"Hmmm," he said, blinking at her.

"Edward, we should get home," she said. The little boy just looked at her, still dazed from being roused out of his thoughts.

"You think so?" he asked. Winry nodded, but Ed just turned his head back to the valley below him. Although Winry didn't know what had come over him, she somehow understood that it was better to stay silent. So she too simply looked back out over the breathtaking view of her home.

They sat in the descending twilight for about five minutes when it happened. Without warning, Edward leaned over towards Winry and placed his lips lightly against her cheek.

Winry's eyes went wide and she froze as Ed sat back and stared at her. A thousand thoughts and feelings ran through her head in an instant, and her eight-year-old mind could barely make sense of them all. Finally, though, she latched on to one single emotion and turned to Edward.

With a strength one wouldn't expect from a girl of her size, she pulled back her arm and slapped Edward across the face. He stared hard at the ground for a moment, face set in a look somewhere between hurt and confusion, "Winry-?"

"How dare you!" she glowered at him as he straightened, "You think you can kiss any girl you want, whenever you want!"

"Uhh..."

"Don't you think you should have found out if I _wanted_ to be kissed! Heck, how do you know I would want to kiss _you _at all!"

Winry was getting to her feet, still fuming at Edward. The small, golden haired boy was looking at her with a faintly frightened look that for some unknown reason gave little Winry Rockbell immense satisfaction. She stood there for another minute or so, ranting and raving, before she finally ran out of things to say. Edward was speechless, simply staring at the fierce little female standing before him.

Winry looked down at him, seeming to be considering something. Suddenly, she bent down. Her lips met his firmly and she shut her eyes for a moment. But before Edward could do more than register the fact that her mouth was on his own, she pulled away. With a sparkling laugh, she turned and walked away.

"Wait!" Ed called, scrambling to his knees, but she was already halfway down the hill. Without turning, she laughed once more and offered up a small wave. Ed watched her go in disbelief before falling back onto the soft grass with a scowl. If he thought he'd been confused before, he was absolutly dumbfounded now.

"Stupid Winry," he mumbled unconvincingly as he rose from the ground. His mother was going to be furious at how late he was, but he didn't care. His nine-year-old mind was mulling over much more important matters at the moment. Namely, girls.

_Maybe they calm down as they get older,_ he thought hopefully as he began the long walk home. But that didn't seem right, as an image of the terrifying Pinako Rockbell came to mind. After all, you couldn't get much older than her, and she was still crazy.

Edward's house came into view, and he finally decided to simply discard all thoughts of girls for the time being.

_Oh well,_ he said to himself as he saw his mother at the door She didn't look happy, and as Ed ran towards her his final thought on the matter was simply_, I suppose I'll get it when I'm older._

* * *

But we all know that _that's_ never going to happen. Poor, naive Ed. How long do you think it will take him to realize that he'll never understand? 

**Now, I am a strange creature. We all know the type. The kind of creature who writes fanfics instead of english reports, and has never gone a math class without writing at least one new poem. That's right, I'm a writer, and this strange brand of human survives and flourishes off of reviews! So please, do it for the emu's!**


	2. Remembrance

Okay everyone, thank** Syolen** and **Bar-Ohki** for this! They requested a second chapter, and here it is.

It's really creepy though, cause originally I was going to make the first chapter kind of like this. As in, I was going to have Ed and Winry when they're older talking, and then they're reminded of the time on the hill and then it goes to a flashback. But that didn't feel right, so I took it out. But I've given in to peer pressure and have written a follow-up for it.

Oh, and thanks for the reviews guys! They make me so happy, as explained in the previous chapter.

**Disclaimer: Honestly, donkey mail is so slow these days. Still no Ed or Al (Trust me, I checked), but I did get a coupon for one free Riza when you buy a Mustang and an Armstrong!

* * *

**

Edward winced as a screwdriver scraped against his shoulder.

"Damnit, Winry, be careful!" he yelped, rubbing the area. The mechanic blinked and shook her head to clear it.

"Sorry Ed, my mind was elsewhere," she said apologeticly. Ed just grimaced as she once again stuck her tool into the junction between flesh and metal. The two were silent for a while as the blonde girl worked, each wrapped in their own thoughts.

Ed jumped when Winry suddenly spoke once more, "Hey Edward, do you remember that night up on the hill?"

"Huh?" Ed craned his neck to look at her, not sure what she was talking about.

"You know, when we were kids. I don't remember how old, but it was the first time I'd ever seen the sunset," At Edward's blank stare Winry sighed in frustration, "You know! When you kissed me."

Comprehension suddenly dawned on the small boy. A smile stretched slowly across his face even as his cheeks went pink.

"Oh yeah," he said, chuckling softly, "I can't believe I'd forgotten."

"Yeah," Winry smiled, "then I slapped you, remember."

"And then you kissed me!" Ed gave his blonde companion a strange look, "You know, that bit still confuses me. I never could figure out what exactly happened that night."

Winry giggled, shaking her head as she resumed her work on Ed's arm, "Just forget it, Ed. You'll never understand."

"Hey, what do you mean by that?" Ed cried indignitantly. Winry just laughed again, eyes fixed upon her work.

"Edward Elric, prodigy you may be, but you will never understand the mind of a woman."

Ed looked as though he would have liked to argue, since his nature wouldn't let him ignore such a blatent challenge. But, unable to come up with anything to say, he finally just shook his head in good-natured defeat, "You know, Win, I think I agree with you there. But can't you at least tell me why the hell you kissed me that night!"

Winry was silent, and Ed thought that she wasn't going to answer him. But then she spoke up, voice thoughtful, "I guess... because I wanted to know what it was like."

"You wanted to know what it was like," Ed said incredulously, "You wanted to know what it was like! You know that I was thinking about that kiss for years afterward, trying to figure out what it meant!"

"Well obviously you weren't wrapped up for too long, since you didn't even remember it!" Winry said heatedly.

"Oh yeah Win, 'cause I'm supposed to know exactly what you meant by 'that night on the hill', right?" Ed said sarcasticly. Winry growled and tapped him over the head with her screwdriver. Secretly, Edward was just thankful that she didn't have a wrench at the time.

"You know, I can still beat the crap out of you whenever I like. So you'd better be nice to me, Shorty."

"DON'T CALL ME SHORTY! And you did not beat the crap out of me! You were eight! You just slapped me!"

"So? I've improved," Winry smiled.

Edward snorted at this, sitting back in his chair, "Doubt it," he muttered. Winry's face went red and she slammed her screwdriver hard against his forehead.

* * *

Al heard the telltale signs of a fight from halfway across the house. With a sigh he rose and made his way into the living room, where his brother and Winry were in the midsts of what appeared to be a miniature war.

"Guys," he called. They didn't hear him and kept on yelling, so he spoke up louder, "Guys!"

Finally catching sight of him, they both froze. Looking at them with amusement Al asked, "So what's the problem?"

"Nothing," both teenagers chimed at the same time. They looked at eachother in annoyance but otherwise kept silent.

Looking from his brother to the blonde mechanic, Al felt confusion rise up within him. The two were normally eager to get Al in on their fights, hoping to sway him as an ally. They didn't usually just drop an arguement whenever he walked into the room. What had brought about this strange change in behavior? And was that... Yes! Looking closely, he could see that Winry had turned a delicate shade of red. Even stranger, Ed was also blushing deeply. Talk about weird.

_"Okkkaaayyy,"_ he said slowly, knowing that something was most definently going on, "I guess I'll just go now."

* * *

The two blondes watched as the suit of armor ducked gracelessly out of the room, still staring at them both in puzzlement. After he was gone, Winry turned to finishg up Ed's arm. The small alchemist let her, and both said nothing more until the work was over.

Neither knew exactly why they were so reluctant to tell Al about that night on the hill. Perhaps it was the fact that Al would be jealous? Yes, that had to be it. The younger boy would be jealous of this little bit of history that only Ed and Winry shared.

That had to be why they wouldn't speak of it. There couldn't be anything else to it, right? That's what each of the blondes were thinking as Winry finished her tune-up of the auto-mail, and they both went off their seperate ways. Neither would ever again mention the kiss, or admit to the fact that everytime they thought about it afterwards they turned a delicious shade of pink.


End file.
